Planetarium
by m3rcury38
Summary: (Oneshot, Len x Rin) Len sees a pretty girl sitting in front of a planetarium, and now he wants to take her through. (Rated T for mild innuendo)


**Have you ever stared into the sun?** That's exactly what it felt like when Len Kagamine set his eyes on that beautiful girl near the Planetarium building. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was a coincidence, but something inside him brought himself to want to jump out and say something, yet couldn't do so due to how awkward he thought it'd be.

"Maybe I'll come back tomorrow.. Just to see if she's here." With that, he returned back home to process who he saw and what he's gonna do about it. He took a quick walk back to his house, which was conveniently about 10 minutes from that Planetarium, most likely something he picked. Walking into his house, taking his shoes off and sitting on the couch, he turned on the TV and watched some more cool sci-fi films or documentaries. "I wonder if she enjoys these too..? Wait, what am I even thinking about?! I don't even know her name yet, or anything about her yet the first thing I want to know is if we share something in common.." Len shook his head softly and tried to think about other things, anything actually, yet that didn't help at all and only made him stress some more about tomorrow's encounter.

That's how he spent his day, lazing and stressing around until it was time for him to go to bed, which he went through his usual hygiene routine and changed into some shorts and a shirt. Len stared at his clock for a brief second, "Already time to sleep huh? What will I tell her tomorrow? Should I say something stupid? No no that'll give her a bad impression.." After thinking about it so much, he ended up falling asleep and dreaming about talking to her all night.

The alarm goes off, it's 9:30 A.M. and he sets off to make some breakfast, change into some stylish looking clothes and get ready to go to the Planetarium, which opens at 11:00 A.M. Once it about 10:40 A.M., he took a short breath and walked over to the building, which of course she was standing outside waiting again. Len was already sweating enough as it is and this will make it worse, but he took a deep breath and approached her… "E-excuse me uhm, I think you might be a star, because I can't stop orbiting around you.."  
Rin turned to him slowly, and looked at him weirdly, "Excuse me? Does that mean you're stalking me? If so, I have a taser, so don't try anything." Len's reaction quickly shot up and he waved his hands around frantically, "N-no no that's not what I meant! I just wanted to find a way to talk to you, and I used a shitty pick up line.. Sorry." Her sigh made him assume she wasn't going to tase him, and she nodded, "Well, then what did you want to say? You sound pretty interesting starting off with that, even though that isn't any way to talk to a lady." Len let out a sigh of relief and crouched a bit, "Again, I'm sorry, but to my main point: I just.. Wanted to ask if you wanted to get something to eat some time? Or go through the planetarium program together?" He had a cheeky smile on his face but tried to keep it subtle, until her response, "Mmm, I don't know. I'll go along with your plans if you at least do this for me: tell me something about the solar system."  
He tilted his head in confusion, that was it? That's all that he needs to do just to go on a date with her..? He knows plenty about the solar system! He loves it! This'll be a piece of cake.."Oh that's easy! Mercury is the farthest planet from the sun!" Len immediately shut himself up and realized how wrong he was, Mercury is the _closest_ planet to the sun, and now he's ruined his only chance with her. Rin began to laugh at him and smiled, for the first time since they talked, (which was only about 10 minutes.) "That's incredibly wrong but, you tried, so I'll give you that. Since it's open, why don't we just go now?" Before they walked in, he stopped and asked for her name, "B-before we start, I at least would like to know your name.." Rin smirked a bit, "Oh? So now you wanna start things off the right way? Mr. Orbiter?" His face stayed a nice shade of pink, and he frowned a bit, but nonetheless still wanted her name. "Rin. That's all you get for now~" With a wink, she took his hand and took him in, not bothering to ask what his name was.

Len's pink face was brighter than a pink exoplanet, and it stayed like that throughout the show as he held her hand, admiring her beauty as well as the planetary holograms. While Rin was just admiring the program, and smirking at how easy it is to tease him, which of course was a reason she took interest in him. Throughout the program, it was mostly just both of them looking at each other, then to whatever was being shown up towards the ceiling. Rin has been holding his hand the whole time, and Len hasn't said a word and has continued to be flustered.

Slowly, she turned to him, "Hey..wanna see a black hole?" She winked once more and his face slowly became red, "H-huh?! We're in public! And we hardly know each other, at least let me take you to dinner first!" Len's face was pretty much a tomato , and her laugh was almost loud enough for everyone to notice, "I was talking about _that_ black hole, you pervert." Looking over, he realized that she indeed was talking about the black hole projection that was near them, and felt even more dumb ; still, he thought it was nice to hear her laugh and he began smiling a bit.

Len decided he wanted to crack a joke too… which probably wouldn't as go as well as he thinks but, why not? "Hey, wanna see a big rocket?" Len winked at her and her reaction wasn't expected, to which she leaned up against him and her demeanor changed, "Sure, right here, right now. Show me your big rocket.." His face went back to being red as he pointed towards the rocket display and barely managed to speak any english. After all the back and forth teasing, they never stopped holding hands and continued to poke fun with each other until the program ended, which prompted them waiting outside. He wasn't sure what to do next, yet tried for another bad pick up line, "You wanna come over and monitor something _else_ that's constantly expanding?" She giggled and retorted immediately, "What, how much of a dork you are? Sure, let's go."

And with that, the two rovers went to go 'explore planets together.'

AN: m3rcury38 here, so this was something I whipped up in a few days span of time while trying my best to think about where I was going with this. Of course this oneshot isn't anything special length-wise, but it's just another step within my plan to write even more stuff. If you liked/disliked it, please do feel free to leave a review! Constructive criticism would be duly appreciated. Thank you for those who read my stories!(even if you don't like them!)


End file.
